


Deep Bass Sound

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Kudos: 4





	Deep Bass Sound

After a tough week with the upcoming exams and all, the last thing on your mind were to go on a fuckin gig.., also you had never heard of this band Queen before, but all your friends had seen them and they were totally hyped

\- Omg Y/N.. They are soooo good, you will see..  
\- Not just good Tina.. They LOOK good too...  
\- Good? They are sexy!! Hot!!

You sat and sipped on your wine and just shook your head, it amused you at least to look at them while they tried to choose their outfits  
\- I swear Roger looked at me last gig.. I am soooo getting him tonight Rebecca added more lipstick  
\- Ohh C'mon Becs he is lookin at everything and everyone..  
\- Jane you can flirt with Brian, he is your type..  
The redness flushed on Jane's cheeks and she litted a cigarette  
\- Freddie is ... He is who he is... We are not even sure he likes us, if you know what we mean.. But.. Y/N...? How about John.. For you?  
\- Who?.. Me?.. No... No way... I don’t even know how they look like... No...  
They laughed at you of course and continued to chatting about who that would conquer who..   
They all sound like a bunch of hens, you thought for yourself

After a long discussion about clothes, Queen and a few more drinks, you were finally inside for the show  
The que had been so long, but Rebecca had contacts and got you ahead of the others, it was hysterical.. You had no idea they were such..

\- See I told you they were good, everyone wants to have a great spot here. C'mon, let's go in front of the stage  
She dragged you with her and when you all got there, you were not alone, seamed like more girls had same thoughts as your girlfriends

\- Shit, there are so many groupies here, we don't have a chance  
\- Ahh Bec's, you said you knew one of the guys who works with them..  
\- Don't they all...  
The lights started to fade and the background music stopped  
It all went silent, smoke started to fill the stage and you were pushed to the other end of the stage, hardly anyone stood there

\- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...  
QUEEN!!!!!

You looked up and in front of you through the smoke and lights a man appeared, he was quite tall, long hair, a beautiful shaped nose, his mouth were closed and so were his eyes  
Your eyes continued down, he was dressed in black satin and the trousers were tight on his muscular legs. His arms were wrapped around a bass and his fingers, you could not stop staring at his fingers

The music started and you hardly noticed it, you only heard the deep sound of his bass, vibrating thru your entire body, it almost took the breath out of your lungs  
It felt like it was only you and him  
In between the songs you tried to catch his eye, but he fiddled with the keyes and adjusted the lights, he didn't seam to want to look back at you, maybe he is just a shy guy you thought  
The music started again and you were enchanted by his fingers, the way they danced up and down along the neck of his bass, his other hand strummed the strings one by one and now and then he took his finger up to his mouth and wettened it, you felt it started to pool between your legs, damn he did it on purpose, you just knew it.. It was a sheer shimmer of sweat on his neck and he bent it back a little in the light, you had never felt such a want for a man

Your friends had a blast, they jumped up and down to the music they knew all to well  
Freddie made sure the audience had a really good time, you did too, you just felt a frustration building up, the show was soon over and you were nowhere near a connection with this guy

As the final tunes faded out and the smoke yet again covered the stage, he was gone

In the corner of your eye you saw your friends jumping up and down clearly excited and waving to you, but it felt like you were frozen to the ground  
Jane came running to you

\- Y/N Y/N.. Shit come on.. We are going with them to a party at backstage!! OMG!!  
You couldn't believe what you just heard.  
You could live without the party and booze.. But HE might be there..

As soon as you entered behind the stage, you were offered drinks and shoved around by all others there, your friends were gone in an instant and the line of groupies was crazy, all wanted the same thing.   
One of the door were open and you saw Roger received a blowjob from Becs   
You started to feel a little light headed and quite lost, alone.. You regretted that you had joined them   
One part of you wanted to get out of there, but the other part was eager to search for HIM..   
There was people everywhere and you almost gaved up when you opened the final door

\- Oh, s.. sorry..   
There he was, sitting on a sofa, alone, polishing on his bass  
\- I think the party is in the other rooms dear, he said with an accent you never heard before 

You entered the room and closed the door behind you

\- I am not interested in any party  
\- Me neither, too much people..   
He looked very quick up at you for returning to his equipment   
\- What are you doing?   
\- I... I need to.. to take care of my instrument..   
\- Ohh.. I see..   
He was flushed red and so adorable, he kept polishing same spot over and over again   
\- You are very good on what you are doing John.. I've been watching you tonight, so fascinating.. Your fingers...   
\- EHH look, He cleared his throat, did the other guys tell you to come here and tell you what to say?   
\- What?.. No.. I.. I want to be here..   
\- Sorry, but I find this very hard to believe, you see that I am different.. I don’t have any groupies and am not that popular..   
\- John.. Please..   
You walked closer and the tension in the room increased  
He finally put down his bass next to him and by the time your knees touched he leaned back in the sofa  
You sat yourself down on his lap and hoised your dress up  
\- Nobody told me to go in here John... I have been staring in your fast skilled fingers all night... Please.. Please let me feel them inside me...   
He looked at you with wide eyes and swallowed loudly   
\- Fuck.. I... Damn... I..   
\- You don't need to say anything...  
..just..  
He took his hand around your neck and pulled you towards him and your lips crashed together, you moaned out loud when his tounge entered your mouth   
You fumbled with his shirt but gaved up trying   
He breathed into your mouth while his hands stato wandering down towards your heat  
\- Did you say that you had watched my fingers darling..   
\- Yes.. yes..   
You felt his one hand on your inner thigh moving closer   
\- Where do do you want them...   
\- Omg... I.. Inside me.. Please John.. fingerfuck me.. 

In one motion he moved your underwear aside and started to circle your clit with his thumb   
You rubbed yourself against his thigh and felt his cock straining in his tight pants  
\- Ohhh.. Omg... Shit... More.. More

You almost growled when you started to kiss him again  
Finally he trailed one of his fingers through your folds and into your slick pussy  
Both of your heads fell back and he pumped you with such intensity that your leg felt numb, he added two more fingers and slightly curled them towards your front wall, you grabbed his neck and tangled in your fingers in his hair while you started to ride his fingers in a brutally pace   
\- Ohh fuckin shit.. OMG.. Ahh   
\- Come.. Come hunnie.. Come on my fingers   
You did.. You came hard.. It squirted all over his black satin pants and you fell on top of him so embarrassed... 

He kissed your neck and stroked over your back   
\- I'm so sorry.. I will send them on dry cleaning.. Fuck.. I..   
\- Ssscchh.. S'alright hunnie.. 

He started to kiss you again, caressing you gently over your breasts 

\- Hey wanker wh... 

The door flew up by Roger who immediately got quiet when he saw the two of you sitting in the sofa  
\- Guess he didn't count on that  
\- No... Guess not.. 

He smiled at you and pushed a piece of hair behind your ear

\- Do you want to leave?... I mean.. I am going home now... You could... Ehhh... We could...   
\- I would love to John... I am nowhere done with you... Its my turn to...   
\- Hey.. No rush.. Just let us get out of here k? 

You left in the night together   
And you never regretted going to that gic


End file.
